Outside of the Loop
by Frozen Smoke
Summary: Yes, I know I have other stories to be writing, but hey, Inspiration calls!
1. Entry 0

Hello, hello, hello! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, and other denizens of the interwebs.

The Transcriber here to bid you welcome, to my newest transcription blog. As y'all know I take audio files that I find deep in the government archives and transcribe them up so I can take advantage of the little loophole that allows me not to be arrested, However this one is slightly different. I came home from work to find a box on my doorstep, so I poked it with a stick to make sure it wasn't a bomb, then brought it inside. Weird, huh? But that's not the weirdest bit! I opened it up, and inside, were around twenty memory sticks. They were all in various states of disrepair, but as I picked them out, I noticed there was a letter in the bottom. I read it and it was pretty much gobbledy gook, If any of you bods can figure it out you can have an E-cookie!

gxviilx boozfhf hr gr ,hflreyl vsg vilmtr glm lw vhzvok ,bzdbmZ !HMVROZ SGRD LW LG TMRSGLM HZS HRSG .gfl gr viftru lg voyz vy bzn hwmvriu tmrelo bxzirkhmlx iflb wmz flb gzsg vkls vsg mr vhvsg flb tmrwmvh nz R .gozmrI irX hr vnzm bn ,loovS

Yeah, I know, gobbledy gook .

But anyway, this is me signing of at 20/12/10.

Oh and don't forget everytime you review, I save a puppy!


	2. Entry 1

Hello again you lovely peoples! It took me the sum of one whole hour to get the best looking stick back up and running, but whilst I was doing that, I found a slip of paper inside that said "Dragonet Taskforce, Entry #1, September 12, 1990" I did a quick search around and that would place it around the gulf war, but I couldn't find any records pertaining to a "Dragonet Taskforce". Maybe some of you guys can? But anyway, I digress. So yeah, without further adu, here is the transcription

**There is a click as the microphone turns on. **

"Name and Rank"

_This voice is a womans, very sharp and professional. Clearly a high ranking military officer_

"Lieutentant Graham B-"

**A loud beep obscures the surname of this person.**

_His voice is very gruff, probably someone from the deep south_

**There is the sound of slow writing**

"Sit" commands the woman

**There is a scraping sound which I assume to be the chair**

"Before we begin. I am required to inform you that it is both a military and civil offence to tell anybody, militia men or other wise, of the details that may be shared within these four walls. Do I make my self clear?"

"As mud Ma'am"

"Good. Can you please take us back to the beginning of your flight?"

"Yeah. It was really, really windy. Dust storm windy. I really didn't want to take her out in this, but the brass were all on edge for some reason. Dunno why, they have more problems with bad weather than we do, but orders are orders."

**There is a brief pause, the lieutenant appears to be choosing his words carefully**

"And routine is routine. So I launched, flying by data is hard, but you can do it. I was trying to just do my route, nothing fancy. Didn't want to scratch up the paint work. I heard a lot of chatter on the radio about how it was screwing with the radars and things, pure BS the lot of it. The techies had been up all night working there magic. It was a crystal clear reception, all the easier to fly by. Most of it was pretty uneventful, but just as I turned to fly home, I get a blip on my radar. Right on the edge, like two hundred klicks out. I went after it, stupid, I know. But hey, I'm a fighter jock. I hit my burners and reach eyeball in about a minute. Then I see this shape, like a bird, but really, really big. I fly in a little closer and I see its scaly and has big leathery wings. I'd call it a dragon, but they don't exist. I closed my eyes and opened them but I could still see it. At this point I was freaking out, checking my oxygen, my meds. Everything."

**He pauses, probably doubting his Sanity.**

"Go on" She coaxes.

"Well, Uh. I get even closer and I see that theres this dude riding it. At this point I figured it might be a Bio-Weapon or something. Probably from the Chinese. I armed my weapons and let out a burst of cannon fire over its head. It seemed to notice me for the first time and goes into a dive. I chase it, but it gets too low too fast. I have to pull up. And then I lose it, check my radar, sonar, anything. Nada. It disappeared into thin air. I'm pretty shook up now so I just set autopilot to base, and squawk the guys at base if we've got any new stuff in the air. Nope. I squawk the Navy, the Brits, the Pakistanis and Special Branch. All the same, we got nothing in the air. "

**There is the sound of paper being shuffled**

"Okay. May I ask some questions?"

"Sure"

"The U-FO you encountered, was it like a flying snake?"

"Huh?"

"Did it have hands and feet?"

"Oh, Right! Yeah, it had like talons and claws and shit. Kinda like a flying T-Rex more than anything else"

"Okay, can you tell us what colour it was?"

"I didn't get close enough through the storm to discern the shade, but it looked black. Like stealth fighter black"

**There is what sounds to be more hurried writing**

"Right, the rider on it, can you describe him or her?"

"Yeah, definitely a bloke. He was wearing like a cross between a flying suit and a biker jacket. You know like the hells angels type ones."

"That is brilliant, just one last question. Were you under the influence of anything that may have hindered your ability to perceive reality at the time"

"Not as far as I'm aware"

**There is the scraping of chairs, almost simultaneous**

"Dismissed, lieutenant"

**There is the sound of a door being swung shut, then this section of the recording ends**

**There is a five second blank in the recording before a click is heard and it begins again.**

"Hello to any and all that are hearing this. I would advise any Wings wishing to fuck about in a bloody warzone to clear it with appropriate personel first! The next time they might not deem it necessary to come to me and go straight to the general. Or worse, not fire warning shots."

_This is obviously the women from earlier, though her tone is both more casual and more harsh at the same time._

**There is a brief pause, probably for effect**

"Right then, now if someone could tell Mr. _ To stop interfering, maybe I can go through a whole week without one of my best pilots questioning his sanity, Eh? This is General _ Signing off"

Well, what do you guys make of that?


	3. Entry 2

Hello once more! It is good to see all you people digging for the truth out there, but if you want me to mention something on the blog, PM me or leave a Review with the tag #Comment: That way I know you want me to give you a little air time, or web time! But anyway, enough talking, on with the entry;

The next stick I managed to repair had a pretty melted and burned up outside, but was entirely intact inside, which is pretty bizarre as it had a metal casing. Inside there were two pieces of paper, one like before was a small ribbon of paper with what I assume to be the recordings date and place. The other is much larger piece, which was folded up very tightly. I will rewrite it here for your viewing pleasure.

"It was dark, and I could see it in the woods behind my house. It had been stalking me for days. When I turned on the porch light, I got a good, clear look at it. Its proportions were impossible, definitely not human. It's face. IT'S FACE! That horrible, horrible affront to all that is good or holy will haunt me until the day I die… which I'm sure is quite soon"

The note is handwritten and signed, but the name is obscured by blood. Creepy huh?

On with the second piece of paper, it reads "Thomas Nealy, Morgan County Police Station, October 7th 1989" Weird thing is all the 0&O's have a cross through them.

Intro over, time for the main attraction, the recording transcription

**There is a faint clunk as the recording starts.**

"Ok, We're recording now."

_I'm assuming this is the interviewer, he has a slight New England accent, but other than that there are very few features in his voice._

**There is a brief pause and shuffle, as if they are turning to face the suspect**

"Thomas, would you like to start from the beginning?"

"Am I…"

_This is who I believe to be the suspect, his voice carries no discernable accent, but he's clearly scared and jumpy, and very probably mentally disturbed._

"Yes Thomas, you're safe. Now can you start from the beginning so we can try to understand the event that happened?"

"Ok"

**There is a audible intake of breath, as if he is trying to calm himself**

"My daughter, Jessica. She'd been outside playing at a friends house and we only lived up the street. I mean Th- they only lived up the street, I'm sorry. Umm…."

**Another short pause**

"It started… It started to get dark out. I'd called her friends parents, told 'em that she needed to get home. They told me she'd left over half hour ago. Well, they're only a five minute walk away, So… I… "

"Just to clarify, is this when you left the house looking for her?"

"Yes… We, Um… We live in a wooded area, and I knew she liked playing with friends there, but going there alone didn't make sense, I'd taught her better…"

"Ok, so what happened next?"

"I was calling Jessica's name, and… and it'd really been getting dark out now. I'd been walking through the woods, looking and listening for anything. Then I remember suddenly feeling sick, like nauseous in the stomach. Like I wanted to throw up. Then I started getting ringing in my ears. Then I…"

**A bigger pause this time**

"Thomas?"

"That, THING!"

**He begins to shout now, obviously reliving something traumatic**

"THAT NIGHTMARE!"

**Thomas begins to sob uncontrollably **

"He… No, IT!"

**Another pause**

"Jessica's clothes… In one of it's… One of it's hands… "

**More crying, incoherent speech throughout**

"It's Ok, can you please describe what he looked like?"

"It was tall"

_Thomas' voice appears to have changed, now, he appears to be highly emotional and likely on the verge of a mental breakdown_

"It… It appeared to be wearing a suit, but there was no way it was human. No, FUCKING way. The arms… Oh god, the arms… They were almost to the ground. I… I've never seen anything like it. It's… Face…"

"It's OK Thomas, Please continue"

"That horrible FUCKING face! Just staring at me! But… NO! There was no face! There was no Eyes! WHAT DID I SEE?"

"Thomas, Please calm yours-"

"NO!"

**A Brief pause**

"NO! I fucking saw you, you son of a bitch! You took my Jessica! It's coming for me! I cant sleep! I cant live! You don't know! YOU DON'T KNOW!"

**Static begins to seep into the recording here**

"OH GOD, OH GOD!"

"THOMAS, calm down!"

**Screaming, probably Thomas**

"It's right there! Its right behind you!"

"He needs to be detained, call secu- OH HOLY CHRIST"

**Three gunshots, continued screaming. The static build and then suddenly drops. I thought that was the end of the recording, but after 14 seconds of silence, three footsteps are heard, each getting closer to the recorder.**

"WE WILL BE FREE"

_This voice is raspy and crude, obviously either heavily doctored, or not human_

**End of tape.**

Note

I did some digging around, apparently, Thomas Nealy is the Ex CEO of a company called AXoil, ring any bells?


End file.
